Nefillim estúpido
by JaeryDeCarstairs
Summary: —M-Me has pedido que viniera. —el muchacho no parecía notar la posición en la que estaban: Magnus sosteniéndole como si le estuviese abrazando. —Lo hice. Porque te necesito, ahora. — ¿Qué es lo que necesitas de mi? Alec hizo una mueca, confundido, a lo que Magnus sonrió: —Necesito de ti, Alexander, todo.


**De nuevo por aquí, con mi segundo OneShot Malec (Dios, como los amo) Éste en especial es dedicado a mi amiga Vi, que me obligó a escribirle uno en el que Alec no muriese ¡Espero lo disfruten!**

**Como ya saben, Cazadores de sombras no es mío, es de Cassie Clare. Y esto no tiene ningún fin de lucro.**

**PD: En lo personal no me gustó demasiado la forma en que ha quedado, pero espero que no esté tan mal.**

* * *

Magnus Bane, el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, conocido por tener un increíble –Y extravagante– gusto por la moda y organizar las mejores fiestas; en ese momento se encontraba solo, tirado en el suelo de su habitación con una botella con licor de origen sospechoso y las ropas hechas un desastre. Por supuesto, no era muy nuevo aquel estado.

Había pasado una semana (O dos, había perdido la cuenta) desde que cortó con Alexander. Y, aunque fuese él quien lo hizo, estaba destrozado.

No duró mucho en esa posición ya que su teléfono sonó en algún lugar de la cocina. Con un suspiro pesado aceptó que era el chico de ojos azules y, ya sea porque el licor había nublado su mente o por otra cosa, se levantó y atendió el teléfono.

Silencio.

Sólo escuchaba la acelerada respiración al otro lado de la línea, en cualquier momento Alec iba a cortar y él volvería a su estado anterior. Había pasado otras veces, pero esta vez se negó a dejarlo solo así: — ¿Te vas a quedar callado para siempre Alexander?

La respiración se detuvo y supo que el nephillim estaba luchando una batalla interna, entre enfrentarse a él o simplemente colgar. Al final, se decidió por la primera.

—Magnus… —su voz sonaba ronca, como si hubiese estado llorando— Magnus, lo siento. Por favor, perdóname.

Quería decirle que parara, que ya lo había perdonado y que él también estaba destrozado. Pero su nombre se escuchaba tan bien viniendo de sus labios que no pudo detenerlo.

—Alexander, ven —lo dijo sin pensar. Como un impulso que gracias al licor había salido a la luz—. Te necesito.

Lo que sea que Magnus hubiese esperado de Alec, no era que cortara la llamada. ¿No había sido él quien le había estado llamando para que volvieran? ¿Se había arrepentido en el último momento? Dio otro trago largo a la botella y se dejó caer en el suelo, presa de un terrible sentimiento de decepción.

No pasaron diez minutos cuando el timbre sonó, con una insistencia poco común a esas horas; el brujo lo dejó pasar, hasta que se le hizo demasiado irritante.

Bajó las escaleras con lentitud y abrió la puerta que daba a la calle de un tirón. Una masa de sombras cayó sobre él.

— ¿Quién se supone que…? —dejó la frase colgando y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al observar a la persona entre sus brazos. Unos orbes azules lo miraban con un brillo familiar en ellos. Por supuesto, Alec no podría ir hasta allí si no bajo los efectos del alcohol.

—M-Me has pedido que viniera. —el muchacho no parecía notar la posición en la que estaban: Magnus sosteniéndole como si le estuviese abrazando.

—Lo hice. Porque te necesito, ahora.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesitas de mi?

Alec hizo una mueca, confundido, a lo que Magnus sonrió: —Necesito de ti, Alexander, todo.

Acto seguido le besó, descargando toda la frustración que había contenido las últimas semanas, y el joven no tardó en responderle.

En ese momento le pareció una tontería dejarlo por una cosa tan irrelevante como tratar de hacerle mortal. Cerró la puerta con un puntapié e hizo que el nephillim pasara las piernas por su cadera para alzarlo en el aire. Alec jadeó ante en el roce, y Magnus pasó a besar su cuello, cuidando no caer mientras se abría paso por las escaleras.

Sería una noche de entretenida reconciliación.

* * *

Unos rayos de sol se filtraron desde la ventana haciendo a Magnus gruñir, parpadeó intentando incorporarse del todo y escenas de la noche anterior vinieron a su mente como recuerdos vagos. Sonrió y estiró el brazo en busca de Alexander, pero en la cama solo estaba Presidente Miau. Frunciendo el ceño se levantó, dispuesto a buscar a su nephillim, y un olor a café inundó sus fosas nasales.

No fue hasta que eso pasó, que supo cuanto había extrañado despertar de esa manera. Buscó rápidamente un pantalón de pijama y se lo puso, para emprender el camino hacia la cocina donde seguramente —obviamente— se encontraba Alec.

El otro parecía nervioso cuando le vio. Magnus le sonrió y se acercó a él para besar sus labios cortamente.

—Entonces —el menor se aclaró la garganta—, ¿Esto significa que vamos a volver?

Magnus sintió estúpidas ganas de reírse, ¿Cómo podría preguntar algo así siendo todo tan obvio? Sonrió pasando una mano por la cintura del nephillim.

—Alexander, ¿Tú qué crees?

Alec se sonrojó y tartamudeo algunas palabras: —B-Bueno, no lo sé…

Esta vez Magnus rió y acerco sus bocas hasta casi juntarlas de nuevo.

—Nefillim estúpido.


End file.
